Hymn for the Winter
by Lunarelle
Summary: Where Faith and Sylvanas meet at a piano set in a snowy valley in Everstone Village, just in time for Winter's Veil, which, of course, generates a bit of a fantasy. Set perhaps a year or two before the first chapter of Fall and Rebirth. Femslash! Fluff! Slightly mature setting. A bit of comedy.


**Disclaimer:  
** The characters depicted herein (except for my original character) belong exclusively to Blizzard Entertainment. I am merely a visitor in the wonderful World of Warcraft, and make no money from this.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**  
This is what happens when I'm in a cuddly mood and I have nobody to cuddle with. I end up writing, in May, a fic set during Winter's Veil... Oh well. I hope you like it!

Fun fact: I was planning on writing a nw Faith/Sylvanas short for a while when one of you awesome readers sent me a message asking me when the next short was. I love knowing we all think alike!

Love,  
Lunarelle

* * *

It was the first day of winter. A magical day in which everything had been transformed into a wonderland of frost and glittering snow, beautiful for people to behold. Bakeries had put out gingerbread houses and succulent treats decorated with white spun sugar and candy canes, welcoming the festive season with the sweetest things possible.

In the village south of the kingdom, mages had allowed real winter to settle over the lands, without making it too cold. The sides of roads were white, the snow only barely touching the roads themselves so as not to impede travel. Trees, magically stripped of their leaves, had snow on their branches, which had been strung with sparkling lights. It was beautiful to behold.

If one were to follow the trees, in a southeastern direction, one would find that they led to a little valley that had been similarly bedecked in winter colors. In the center of this valley, a large white piano had been placed, surrounded by dozens of chairs covered in red velvet.

It was here that Faith Everstone would play the Hymn for the Winter to welcome to start of the season.

Sylvanas couldn't wait to hear it. She'd heard Faith playing the piano before, but never that particular song, which was one she had loved since she had been a child.

She stood in the valley, in front of the piano, running her hands the wood gently, imagining Faith sitting there, stroking the keys in a sensual way, bringing forth melodies that made people dream.

"Sylvanas?"

Turning around, eyes wide, Sylvanas stared.

Faith. She was here, her honey-gold hair spilling down over one shoulder, which contrasted beautifully with the forest green robes she wore. She looked stunned to see the ranger-general there.

"Hi, Faith."

"General." Faith slowly walked down to her, her cheeks tinged with red.

Sylvanas met her halfway, meaning to hug her, kiss her, hold her…

Faith gave a gasp so small it could have been ignored. Her heart pounded in her chest, her body aching for any kind of physical contact with the woman in front of her. The words she wanted to say to her were on her tongue, sweet as honey, but bitter as venom. She could not utter them. She could not.

She extended her hand, her fingers merely ghosting across Sylvanas' hand.

Sylvanas looked down, her breath catching in her throat. Her own fingers twitched in response, wanting to catch Faith's hand.

 _By the Light, we can't keep doing this_ , she thought.

"I didn't know you were coming, General," whispered Faith, trying to sound formal so that she didn't come across as desperate. "We were not expecting you." She felt like she'd been hit over the head. She felt dizzy, almost sick with longing.

"Surprise," said Sylvanas quietly. Heat rose between them so fast that she wondered whether the snow around them was going to begin to melt. They hadn't seen each other for several months. Sylvanas hadn't planned on going to Everstone Village to see Faith, but she hadn't been able to help herself, especially when she'd heard about the winter ceremony. "I heard you were going to play for the ceremony, so I decided to come and listen."

"Would… would you like me to play for you? I was just going to practice."

"I would love it if you did." She walked with Faith to the piano, standing in front of her instead of sitting next to her. She wouldn't be able to control herself if she sat that close.

And she wanted to watch her.

Faith was nervous, and she was sure that it was showing. With Sylvanas' eyes on her, she could hardly focus as she sat on the white velvet bench, putting her feet on the piano pedals, and began to play.

The melody was sweet, beautiful. It spoke of roasted chestnuts over an open fire, hot chocolate shared under a blanket with a loved one, slow kisses in the snow, and the magic of a winter's night.

She played, and Sylvanas watched her, taking in the elegant curve of her neck, only slightly exposed, the milky white skin pulsating softly over her artery. She saw herself suddenly picking Faith up and kissing her. She could almost feel their tongues together, dancing slowly in each other's mouths. Could almost taste her on her lips.

Her mind showed her a hundred ways in which she and Faith could be together. The way they would drink each other to completion, calling out each other's names over and over again, raking their nails down each other's backs in ecstasy as they climaxed together.

It was a beautiful fantasy, and by the time the last note of the song faded in the air, Sylvanas had fallen in love all over again. She wanted to laugh, but mostly, she wanted to cry, because they couldn't. They couldn't.

She opened her eyes, finding that Faith was watching her.

Their eyes met, and in that moment, everything was revealed between them. The depth of their love for each other, the way they both longed to be together, how much they hated always having to separate…

 _Oh, Faith_ …

She opened her mouth, not having a clear idea of what she was going to say besides "I love you", but a noise startled the two of them, causing them to look around.

Two people were coming into the valley, laughing and all but rolling down the snowy hill. When they stopped, they kissed passionately.

"Anyone you know?" asked Sylvanas quietly, feeling inordinately jealous of this couple, who seemed to have not a care in the world

Faith looked at them, "Not really. They're from around here, that's about all I know."

"Should we leave them alone?"

"Only if they don't have sex on the piano," replied Faith, blushing.

Sex on the piano…

Sylvanas had a vision so sudden and so hot that her knees shook, forcing her to grab on to the piano to keep from falling backwards in the snow. At the same time, she heard Faith gasp and give the tiniest of moans.

Evidently they were thinking the exact same thing. She almost asked her.

She cleared her throat loudly enough for the couple in the snow to look up, startled.

"Oh!" the woman, whose red hair was covered in frost, blushed and got to her feet, bringing her boyfriend with her. "I'm so sorry, we didn't realize anybody was here!" She blinked, recognizing Sylvanas and taking a step backwards.

Faith smiled, "It's okay, you two seemed busy."

"Were you playing?" asked the man, who Faith recognized as one of the blacksmith's apprentices.

"Just practicing for tomorrow," said Sylvanas.

The man smiled nervously, rubbing at his cheek. Sylvanas could imagine only too well what it was they had come here to do.

She shook her head, "Perhaps the two of you can find a cozier place to be alone? One that's not quite so… public."

The woman blushed a deeper shade of red. "Of… of course. We're sorry to have disturbed you."

"Have a good afternoon," Faith told her.

Sylvanas snorted as she watched them walking away, "There's a good chance they will indeed have a… good afternoon."

"General!" cried Faith, looking scandalized.

She began to laugh, "Oh, like you weren't thinking the exact same thing I was."

"I was _not._ " She looked down, avoiding her gaze, "Well… maybe a little."

"A little," repeated Sylvanas. "Right." She was willing to bet that Faith had been thinking about being sprawled over the piano as she licked into her. She closed her eyes for a second, imagining the scene. "I have to admit it's something I've never tried."

Faith's amber eyes were very round, "To… have sex on a piano?" she wondered, her voice strangled.

"Why not? It could be fun."

Swallowing, Faith exhaled slowly, "Wouldn't it be hard?"

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

"The surface. I meant the surface."

She couldn't help it, she had to giggle at that. "I've had sex on the floor, I don't really think a piano would be that much of a difference, as far as how hard the surface would be."

Faith's cheeks were apple-red. She tried to say something, but couldn't. Sylvanas noticed her hands were shaking.

 _Tell her, you coward. Tell her!_

But in the end, habit won out. She walked around the piano, "Come on, we should get back. I'll get a couple of patrols to come over here to make sure the piano's not defaced before your performance tomorrow."

Faith laughed quietly, "Good idea." She got to her feet, automatically slipping an arm around Sylvanas' waist for a quick hug. Sylvanas hugged her back, closing her eyes and breathing in the sweet scent of her hair. "You think I'm ready for tomorrow?"

"I do. You were born ready to play this song."

"You liked it?" Faith suddenly needed to be sure.

Liked it? She had loved it. It was very… evocative. I could see myself drinking hot cocoa on a cold day by the fireplace, watching the snow fall." She almost added _with you_ to that sentence, but decided to keep that to herself.

"That actually sounds great. I could probably make us some, if you wouldn't mind coming home with me."

A smile, "I'd really like that."

Anything to remain with Faith just a little longer.

Anything to delay their impending separation.

 **The End**


End file.
